Girl meets Heartache
by Genie2111
Summary: What happens after New Years? Feelings are getting muddled between the gang and is Farcle keeping a secret?
1. The Aftermath

**Authors Note**

 **Hi guys this is my first fic go easy on me! I love girl meets world and am a Lucaya shipper so enjoy!**

 **I do not own Girl meets world.**

 **Riley's P.O.V**

I needed more time. Farckle shouldn't have said that I still loved Lucas but it's too late for that now. The dark clouds partially masked the sky but the moonlight managed seep through along with the twinkling stars. Fireworks bursted and spread color and joy to the people of New York City bellow. I awkwardly walked over to the bench and sat on the opposite end to Maya. Maya Hart my daring best friend who was fearless, yet now couldn't even look at me! Is this what happens when life gives you boys friendship goes out the window?

 **Maya's P.O.V**

Of course Riley loves Lucas. Why wouldn't she? He's funny, polite and happy all the time. That's why they are perfect for each other and that is why can never like Lucas Friar. It's why I call him names and push him away because I can't fall for him. Not that he would ever like me. Now here I am at midnight and I can't even look at my best friend without crying. Finally I pluck up the courage to talk when Lucas sits down in between us.

"It's midnight." I say.

"And here we are..." Riley replies.

Even though it's wrong I can't help but feel a tingle in my stomach when Lucas is near me after all that's happened tonight.

"I should go." I say getting up and rubbing my hands together they're always so cold so I slip out a pair of gloves and put them on.

"Riles?" I ask and she springs up looking at me confused.

"Yes Peaches." She smiled vaguely.

"I promise you that we will be okay." and I pulled her into a hug then left.

 **One week later...**

 **Riley's P.O.V**

It has been snowing like crazy the past few days and so school has not been on. My Mom is still working at the Cafe though despite the current ice age and Maya is helping out there too as her Mom is sick. My Dad however is buried amongst the books of multiple 7th and 8th graders trying to mark them. I was bored so I decided to text Farckle as things are still weird between Lucas and I.

 ** _(Farckle is "Genius" and Riley is "Pluto")_**

 **Pluto:** Hey

 **Genius:** Hi what's up?

 **Pluto:** Just wanted someone to talk to.

 **Genius:** What? Not to be rude but aren't you and Maya talking?

 **Pluto:**? Yes but she's filling in for her Mom at Topanga's. Don't worry!

 **Genius:** Oh right. So what did you want to talk about?

 **Pluto:** Well we will be going back to school after this blizzard and I will have to talk to Lucas...

 **Genius:** Don't worry yourself about it. Lucas and Maya are your best friends and so am I. We wouldn't do anything to make you feel uneasy. Just be yourself Riley and everything will fall into place.

 **Pluto:** Thanks Farckle xx

Well there it is the first chapter! Hope you liked it More soon. :)

 **I would love to hear suggestions to improve my writing and maybe ideas on the plot I've got a few possible story lines already. Apologies for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors.**

 **Bye**

 ** _-_** ** _Genie2333_**


	2. All is fair in love and snowball fights

**Back again! Yay! Well here is the next chapter and it will be focusing on Lucaya!**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Lucas's P.O.V**

I haven't spoken to Maya or Riley since New Years but soon school starts and I will have to face this. Despite the snow outside I decide to leave my apartment and go for a walk. I didn't usually like the snow until last Christmas when Maya and I went through Central Park on our way to Riley's.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

"What is Ranger Rick scared of a little snow?" Maya taunted.

"No!" I insisted but she kept on making fun of me until I made a snowball and threw it at her. Only in then did I realise that that was a big mistake and immediately tried wiping the snow from her face apologising and expecting her to be furious.

"Maya I am so sor-" but I paused because the most amazing wonderful thing happened she laughed! _I had made Maya Hart laugh!_ Her smile made me feel so warm and even with a face full of frost she still looked beautiful. _Wait did I seriously just think that...Yep... But she is so beautiful._ A blonde beauty.

I was brought back to reality with snow hitting my cheek and Maya shouting "It's on Huckleberry!" We only had an extreme snowball fight with in 15 minutes needless to say she won but it felt like hours of fun. I loved every second of it.

 ** _-flashback over-_**

I smirked at the memory and I had made it all the way to Topanga's Cafe still smiling and went up to the counter. There was a short blonde girl with her back turned to me making a coffee at the register. She turned around.

 **Maya's P.O.V**

I turn around to see Huckleberry standing at the counter smiling. Wow his smile just makes me feel kinda sick in my stomach but in a good way. _Can there even be a good way?_ What are you thinking Maya! Stop it!

"Hey! What are you doing working here?" He asked.

"I'm filling in for my Mom she's got the flu." I replied

"Oh sorry I hope she feels better but you can't do your Moms job. There are way to many customers in here and-" I cut him off.

"And what you don't think I can handle it Ranger Rick? Well you are wrong I can now are going to order something or stand here all day?"

"Maya I didn't mean it like that I just wanted to offer to help you."he said apologetically.

"I don't need any help." I replied in harsh voice.

"As long as you are sure." He looked me in the eyes _his perfect green eyes_ that were so attentive and caring and- MAYA SNAP OUT OF IT!

"I'll have a hot chocolate please." He asked quietly and I nodded. I made it with in a few minutes and served the other customers orders also.

I couldn't help but look at Lucas every now and then and think that even though how weird the situation has been between us he is without a doubt my friend and will always be there for me.

 **Lucas's P.O.V**

"Lucas?" Mrs Mathews called.

"Yes Mrs Mathews" I replied.

"I'm closing the cafe now and going to check on Miss Hart as she has the flu. Maya refuses to stop working. Would you keep an eye on her for me why she cleans up?"

"Yes Ma'am ." I smiled.

"Thank you." And then Mrs Mathews left.

I have been here for the past half hour and Maya has been staring at me. She is probably wondering while I'm still here been as I finished my hot chocolate 15 minutes ago but the truth is I didn't like the idea of leaving Maya here alone and now I had a reason to stay thanks to Mrs Mathews. Even though all that has happened between Maya and I when ever I see her I forget about Riley and the rest of the world and its not awkward being around her because I can't help feeling warm and dizzy but in a good way on the in the inside.

I walked over to Maya as she was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen.

"You're still here huh sun dance." Maya started.

"Why would I ever leave a place where I get served by Miss Maya Penelope Hart" I teased.

"You wanna tangle with me cowboy?"

"No Ma'am." I said slightly intimidated but smirking.

"Then don't ever say my full name ever again!" She stated.

"What ever you say short stack!" I replied starting to laugh.

"Well at least I'm not a little hop along who follows the rules and has no fun!" She retaliated.

"I can break the rules and I do have fun!"I said scooping up bubbles and smashing them on face "See." My smirk grew bigger and we both laughed uncontrollably getting bubbles all over each other.

"Hey this reminds me of our epic snowball fight we had last Christmas." She began.

"Yeah I remember" I continued "I practically made you eat snow."

"But I won" she added.

"But it was worth losing to see your beautiful smile..." _Wait! Did I just say that out loud_?


	3. You WHAT?

**Left it on a bit of a cliff hanger last time but back again with another chapter! I loved writing this one :) hope you like it!**

 **Maya's P.O.V**

"But it was worth losing to see your beautiful smile..."

Lucas Friar just told me that I have a beautiful smile. _Maybe he does like me..._ But then again that would just make things a whole lot harder. _But he really does like me!_ NOPE! Maya put that one straight in your dungeon of broken dreams!

"You think I have a beautiful smile?" I asked trying to conceal my blushing cheeks.

"Maya...I...What I am trying to say is...ummm...I like you Maya and I think you have the most beautiful smile in the world!" He gushed.

"But I thought you liked Riley." I reminded.

"Not the way I like you. The reason I asked Riley if she was sure that she loved me like a brother was because I felt the same way and so she wouldn't be hurt if I asked you out on a date."

"What about you being jealous of Charlie Gardner?" I asked.

"He is a creepy creeper!" he stated.

"Okay then but that still doesn't change the fact that Riley loves you!"

"Maya do you know how you feel about me?" He questioned.

"No...Well I like you- but then I- and..." I stuttered

"If you don't know how you feel how do you know what she feels?" He argued stepping closer towards me our faces an inch apart. He green eyes mesmerised me and he was looking right at me. It was like streets of New York City didn't exist only he and I did. No Riley to get hurt or Farckle to interrupt.

"Well...But there is the fact that-" I stammered but I stopped as his lips were a centre meter from mine I closed my eyes was about to move in when I heard the cafe door open snapping me back into reality and so pushed him away.

" I can't do this Lucas..." I said running out the kitchen seeing my Mom had been the one that entered the cafe.

"Hey baby girl." My Mom said grinning widely "I feel much better and came to walk you home." She added. Just then Lucas came out of the kitchen and started to speak

"Maya I just-" but he stopped when he saw my Mom. I looked at the floor embarrassed, confused and angry. I felt Lucas arms rap round me. He had pulled me into a hug and I didn't resist he felt so warm and I threw my arms around his back leaning into his chest closing my eyes. I didn't even care that my Mom was watching.

"I'm sorry Maya and I understand." he said pulling away looking me straight in the eyes then he left.

He knew what I was thinking, that I couldn't do it. I couldn't kiss him no matter how much I wanted to I just couldn't do it to Riley. I couldn't be selfish and I couldn't be happy and I definitely could not have Lucas Friar. I couldn't help it my eyes started to swell and burn with tears so I cried. I cried and my Mom just held me for a while.

 **Lucas's P.O.V**

I was making my way home when I bumped into none other than Joshua Mathews Riley's uncle that Maya had a crush on.

"Sorry." He began "Wait Lucas! Hey man how you been? Sorry that I couldn't come to Riley's New Years party."

"Don't worry about it" I smiled. "And really you wouldn't have wanted to be at the party. Let's just say it was an interesting night."

"Oh what happened?" He questioned.

"Well I found out that Riley still likes me."

"Don't you like her back?"

"Well yes but not like that. It's just too awkward when we date and I like Maya but she won't admit her feelings to me."

"Well Lucas I'm going to give you a piece of advice from an Uncle prospective and a friend prospective. One: Don't hurt Riley and two: have you studied a mid summers night dream yet?"

"No." I said

"You should look into it you might find that it shed new light on the problem you have."Josh said then we parted ways but the that thought stuck in my head.


End file.
